


Сидхская реликвия

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Series: Уоррен Лэнс, детектив-вампир [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Уоррен надеялся продать Бриану старинный нож. Не вышло. Продолжение командного текста @Уоррен Лэнс, вампир-детектив@.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Бриан/Уоррен
Series: Уоррен Лэнс, детектив-вампир [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647352
Kudos: 6





	Сидхская реликвия

— Точнее, ты хочешь сказать, что этот нож вынули из бока настоящей дриады? — откинувшись на спинку кресла, скептически спросил Бриан Корнуолл. — И хочешь мне толкнуть его за пятьсот баксов?

— Шестьсот, — хмуро поправил его Уоррен. — Это же ваша реликвия. Я уже всё узнал. 

— Кто бы что тебе ни сказал, он тебя наебал, — посмеиваясь, сказал Бриан. — Смотри, — он взял нож со стола. — У сидхских ритуальных ножей идеальный баланс, а это что такое? — Бриан подкрепил сказанное демонстрацией никудышного баланса принесённого оружия. 

Подделка, без сомнения, искусная, обманет кого угодно, но только не сидха. Если пристроить настоящий сидхский нож на пястную кость и направить лезвием на север, рукоять начнёт слегка светиться. У этого в лучшем случае изумруды свет преломят, настоящие, кстати, тут без дураков. 

— На Зелёном рынке, может, и выручишь пару сотен. Не больше. 

Уоррен тихо выругался. Такой подставы он не ожидал. Он ожидал выручить немного денег и купить месячный запас опиумной крови. Теперь всё горгулье в жопу. Новых дел не предвиделось, с продажи кольца мамаши Блашер он раздал долги и добыл чуть крови, которая закончилась две ночи назад. От досады Уоррен принялся барабанить по столу пальцами. 

— Тебе нужны деньги? Могу выделить полсотни баксов. Безвозмездно, — в голосе Бриана слышалось плохо скрываемое сочувствие, которое Уоррен расценил по-своему. 

— Мне твои подачки не нужны, — брезгливо скривился он и отступил от стола. — Или ты считаешь, я в таком отчаянии, что продамся за пятьдесят баксов? 

— Зря ты думаешь, что я хочу тебя купить, выброси этот бред из головы. Я предлагаю тебе деньги просто так, из-за симпатии. 

Уоррен смотрел, прищурившись. Бриан глядел в ответ и ждал, хотя хотелось иного — толкнуть засранца к стене и засосать, срывая одежду. Уоррен знал о его желаниях и нарочно дразнил. Бриан, каким бы он ни был мерзавчиком, никогда не переступит границы дозволенного. 

Уоррен опёрся ладонями на стол и, прищурившись, заглянул Бриану прямо в глаза. 

— Значит, из-за симпатии? 

Бриан кивнул, вызывая у Уоррена полузабытые отголоски каких-то тёплых чувств. Может, послать всё и разок дать Корнуоллу то, чего тот так сильно хочет? Исключительно из-за симпатии. 

Бриан ждал. Он знал, что будет дальше, но позволил Уоррену вести игру по своим правилам. Ждал одиннадцать лет — подождет ещё несколько секунд. 

Уоррен оскалил клыки, Бриан накрыл его руки своими, пальцы забрались под рукава водолазки, ощупывая густо волосатые запястья. Бриан готов был замурлыкать от счастья. Уоррен послал ему одобрительный взгляд, поощряя на более смелые действия. Бриан ухватил его за грудки и притянул к себе. Уоррен молниеносно переместился к двери. Он решил подразнить сидха, однако тот оказался рядом почти сразу же. Бриан схватил Уоррена под мышки и оттеснил обратно к столу. Задрал водолазку, обнажая впалый живот, и жадно засосал поросшую чёрными жесткими волосами кожу. Его руки придержали выгнувшегося Уоррена за бёдра и пошли дальше, обнажая грудь с затвердевшими сосками. Чёрные волоски покрывали только ключицы и середину груди, образуя треугольник. 

Уоррен был даже лучше, чем в мечтах и представлениях, отзывчивый и яростный, Бриан поплыл. Вкус, запах, тепло кожи, судорожные движения, кричащие о том, что несмотря на все прошлые заверения, они хотят одного и того же. 

Бриан помог Уоррену вытащить руки из рукавов плаща, снять водолазку и снова разложил его на столе. Уоррен не жалел о том, что поддался, он сжал пояс брюк, намереваясь расстегнуть их, но Бриан убрал его руки, он хотел развернуть долгожданный приз самостоятельно. 

Широко лизнув, он обхватил губами правый сосок. Поиграл с ним языком, не глядя расстегнул ремень и замер, ощутив под рукой вялый член. Неожиданный, обескураживающий сюрприз. Бриан отодвинулся и спросил: 

— Не хочешь меня? 

— У меня не стоит, — буркнул Уоррен. — Давно уже. 

— И что мне с тобой делать? 

— Всё остальное. Обжиматься я люблю. 

Бриан враз остыл. На такое он не подписывался. Обжиматься, как человеческие подростки, в то время как яйца ноют от невозможности опустошиться, а изнасилования приелись ещё в пятнадцатом веке? Увольте! 

— Обнимашечки, значит? 

— Не настаиваю. — Уоррен разлёгся на столе и закинул руки за голову. Либо Корнуолл берёт то, что предлагают, либо идёт на хер. 

Решив все же попробовать, Бриан подсунул руки ему под ягодицы и сжал. Лес и тьма, задница прямо мечта! Небольшая, твёрдая, приятно ложится в ладони. Он ткнулся носом Уоррену в пах, чем вызвал недовольное ворчание: 

— Ну я же говорю, что бесполезно! Хотя продолжай, это приятно. Можешь облизать. 

Бриан так и сделал. Основательно вылизал мягкий член, волосатые яйца, сунулся было ниже, но Уоррен больно сжал его голову ногами. Чего это сидх удумал, тьма его побери? 

— Нет, — чётко сказал Уоррен. — Держи свой язык при себе. Хочешь сосать — соси, но не лезь… 

Бриан подавил желание закинуть ноги Уоррена к себе на плечи и обслюнявить всё от лобка до копчика. Потеряет доверие — и будет ждать ещё полвека, пока вампиру не ударит в голову моча и он не позволит вытворять с собой разные непотребства. 

Уоррен больно дёрнул Бриана за волосы, подтащил к себе так, что они оказались лицом к лицу, и, закинув руки ему на шею, сжал бока сидха ногами. Бриан оказался в крепких объятиях, высвободиться из которых можно было только по частям. Уоррен тёрся своей щекой о его лицо, шею и тихо вздыхал. Он оплёл торс Бриана руками и ногами, прижимался, ёрзал. Бриан охотно отвечал, неожиданно для себя найдя определённую прелесть в подобном взаимодействии. Целоваться он не лез, и Уоррен не подставлял губ — только тёрся об него всем телом, обнимал всё крепче и прижимался теснее. 

Стол под ними ходил ходуном, Бриан обнимал Уоррена одной рукой, другой опирался на столешницу, с трудом удерживая и себя, и фактически повисшего на нём Уоррена. Ещё чуть — и его любимый стол станет грудой обломков. Бриан отстранился, придержал Уоррена, уложив на спину, и обнаружил, что вопреки его заверениям, член вампира привстал, значительно увеличившись в размерах. И это от обжиманий? Вот уж явно у парня мозги набекрень. 

— Ну ты даёшь, — приоткрыл Уоррен один глаз и посмотрел вниз. — Как ты это сделал? 

Бриан не ответил — не имел привычки разговаривать с набитым ртом. Он всё вылизывал и посасывал неокрепший член, пока Уоррен не начал глухо постанывать и толкаться навстречу. Толкнул Бриана пяткой в плечо, вытянул член у него изо рта и, болезненно скривившись, забрызгал спермой свой живот, грудь и подбородок. 

— Давно не кончал, — приподнявшись, проговорил он. Размазал сперму по животу и задумчиво посмотрел на свои пальцы. — Вот это я даю. 

Бриан взял его за запястье и облизал пальцы. Уоррен протолкнул их в рот, провёл по корню языка. Бриан принял их, обсосал. Толкнул Уоррена на спину — аж стол крякнул — сгрёб волосы на затылке в кулак, заставил приподняться и поцеловал, с жадностью засасывая тонкие губы. Уоррен тяжело дышал ему в рот, но отвечал охотно. 

— Мне-то поможешь? — спросил Бриан, когда они нацеловались вдоволь. Нежности — хорошо, но не когда яйца звенят. 

— Нет. 

— Значит, решил быть мудаком. Ожидаемо. — Бриан оттолкнул Уоррена и встал. — Одевайся и вали. 

Уоррен невозмутимо сполз со стола, застегнул штаны и поискал глазами плащ. Бриан отошёл к окну и смотрел на ночной город. От неразрешённого возбуждения ломило яйца. Был бы на месте Уоррена кто другой — Бриан бы с ним не церемонился. Отодрал бы как сучку, чтобы неделю сидеть не смог, и вышвырнул бы за порог. 

Уоррен оказался за спиной, тихий и незаметный, как и полагается вампиру. Бриан, занятый тяжёлыми мыслями, понял это, только когда шеи коснулись клыки, а под мышки просунулись руки и крепко скрестились на его груди, удерживая на месте. 

— Я не сказал, — шёпот обжигал шею, — в чём именно не помогу. И не сказал, что отпущу тебя безнаказанным. 

Бриан задохнулся: ловкая рука одним движением расстегнула его ремень, и штаны упали на пол. Он обернулся, но Уоррен удержал его голову и снова царапнул клыками шею. 

— Ты издеваешься, я понял, — выдержка изменила Бриану, он заговорил громче обычного. — Ты получил своё и издеваешься, долбаный кровосос! 

Уоррен усмехнулся. Ситуация его забавляла. 

— А ты ведёшься. 

Его рука сжала член Бриана сквозь одежду, и тот охнул. Прикосновения сносили крышу. Уоррен прижимался к спине Бриана, водил клыками по его шее, примеряясь. Укус отозвался болью, которая захлестнула левую половину тела, и тут же на смену боли пришёл восторг. Уоррен изменил своим принципам и жадно пил сладковатую кровь сидха, который бился в его руках и выл на низкой ноте. Оба получали от процесса удовольствие, недоступное простым смертным. Уоррен знал, что Бриан выживет, Бриан знал, что Уоррен его не убьёт. Это знание циркулировало между ними, передаваясь от одного к другому вместе с кровью и слюной. 

Сидх начал захлёбываться стонами, и Уоррен решил: хватит. Несколькими быстрыми движениями он довёл обезумевшего Бриана до оргазма и крепко перехватил его, скрестив руки на широкой залитой кровью груди во избежание непредвиденных телодвижений. Не зря: Бриан, не помня себя, рванулся вперёд и наверняка разбил бы окно, покалечился сам и зацепил тех, кому не посчастливилось оказаться внизу. Пальцы Уоррена скользили по коже, хватались за пропитанную кровью рубашку, но он удержал бьющегося сидха, переместился вперёд и толкнул к стене. Бриан ударился спиной и медленно сполз на пол. Открыл глаза — Уоррена уже след простыл. Бриан огляделся, вздохнул и посетовал вслух: 

— Отлично. Сижу тут в конче и крови, а мерзавец снова испарился. 

В глаз затекла кровь: вновь открылись старые шрамы. Бриан выругался и поднялся за салфетками. Под ногой хрустнул фальшивый сидхский нож.


End file.
